


[podfic] Here By My Side

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [41]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Childhood, Gen, Guns, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: You are destruction.





	[podfic] Here By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here By My Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659753) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 

**Title: [Here By My Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/659753) **

**Author: ** ** [Green](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Green/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing:** gen

**Length:** 00:04:26

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/42%20\(SGA\)%20_Here%20By%20My%20Side_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
